User talk:Mister 83
Regarding The Image Re: Re: My page The game Re: Villain Re:??? What? did I do something wrong?The Freak of Nature Twilitlink 22:34, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Re: His name New property marking system at the top of your articles. Not only is it easier to type, but it will categorize your articles to your own category.}} Yvonne name change Re: Enemy Gambit plotline Sure tell me more.AlbertWeskerpwnsChrisRedfield 00:50, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Vandalism Doll-Face Victor Koslov Re: Re: The Vaccinator My fanon I do not plan on adding images for my fanon because no doubt, many of the users on this site are under the age of eighteen. Iruel666 03:15, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Hm, I might ask you to ask him to make my game. I still need to get more ideas first. Iruel666 03:29, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Re: Gambit production Curious question Re: Endings Heights Re: Front Page Re:Uhh that a guy She used to be a guy but she had surgery, so now she's a woman. Re: Inform Re: voice Re: Mister 83s comeback Alex Wesker Why the hell are you asking me about him the guy in that one dlc is Albert Wesker Alex's brother but this chrater dosen't have a major role in the canon unverise.Mrgod11234 03:46, December 1, 2010 (UTC) He's a new user, and as many new users are, they may assume that criticism is flaming. The Angel of Terror 03:49, December 1, 2010 (UTC) May June We do need a picture can you get us one new user.Mrgod11234 03:54, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Re: Jessie's Death Re: The Purge Hi Yeah, I understand where you're coming from. I use the images basically for some to have a distinct idea of what a character could look like. I'm not claiming them as my own in any way. (Shoulda mentioned that before in my page. I might fix that. LOL). Return Are you alive, sir? "Not as compelling as they could be". Hm. What would you suggest to make them better? I'm always open to suggestions. Also, what did you mean by, "Overly romantic"? --Queen-of-the-Living-Dead 12:18, May 22, 2012 (UTC) That is how Alex sees Chris. This is clearly untrue, but that is how Alex sees it. Queen-of-the-Living-Dead 00:39, May 23, 2012 (UTC) And as for Alex being an anti-hero. That's not true as far as I can attest. He is almost exactly like Wesker, except he wishes to create the world in an image he believes is the purest world, but to completely erase the "flaws" that he sees corrupts humanity. He has no remorse for tormenting many individuals along the way (as he had done with Dahlia and James) if he has to because he is without feeling. He has no attachment to the world around him because he views the world with a very self-centered belief that he is not a part of its "weakness". --Queen-of-the-Living-Dead 00:44, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Oh yeah. Sorry about that. I wrote it late at night and I was dead tired. Queen-of-the-Living-Dead 10:14, May 23, 2012 (UTC) My thoughts on Wesker and Chris? Queen-of-the-Living-Dead 19:37, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Re; Awesome idea Yeah. I actually have heard of it. It looked pretty interesting, but I've been busy with other things. I'm always on this site, but I haven't had the chance to do many edits. Queen-of-the-Living-Dead (talk) 11:34, July 31, 2012 (UTC) I see. Now my curiosity is piqued. I might check it out. Queen-of-the-Living-Dead (talk) 00:25, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Nah. FEAR had some pretty weak graphics, but I still thought it was cool. Queen-of-the-Living-Dead (talk) 10:30, August 1, 2012 (UTC) I did end up checking out Slender Man. It was a bit disturbing, especially when you feel the urge not to look behind you though you know he's back there; but not so much as "WTF. I'm lost" kind of game. I did find it interesting, but rather bothersome that he gets you even after you find all 8 notes. Queen-of-the-Living-Dead (talk) 17:43, August 1, 2012 (UTC) No, no, don't get me wrong. It was an interesting idea. The sound effects and lack of proper lighting certainly added to a dark atmosphere and that TV static sound effect was pretty abrupt and startled me at first. I found the constant "oh geez, he's behind me, I know it. Can't look back" feel to be really unnerving. I appreciated it as an experimental game and all. Silent Hill adds that same atmosphere that I appreciate in "horror games". Resident Evil has more of a "jump out at you" kind of scare and a tenseness that makes it a decent survival horror. (Well, the old ones, anyway). --Queen-of-the-Living-Dead (talk) 15:09, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Well, for one; that Drebin character is NOT one of mine. (I think the person who wrote it may have just been writing for the hell of it) Secondly, I do not use the likeness of other characters. I simply find pictures of things that most resemble my characters. Though you do have a point in using photos that look too much like other characters, I feel that coming to me with this opinion (when it regards me) is much more logical than doing it on someone else's article--be it as horrible as you say or not. As shocking as this may sound, I've never actually played the Metal Gear Solid games; I've only searched google for images as needed. Queen-of-the-Living-Dead (talk) 12:22, August 26, 2012 (UTC) I wasn't upset about it. I was more confused as to why my name had been brought up to begin with and just sought an explanation is all. No harm no foul. I can understand where you're coming from and fail to see why someone would use an actual MGS4 character and plot for whatever reason. Queen-of-the-Living-Dead (talk) 09:24, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Gambit One of these days, we need to work on it and finish. It's been around for so long. ~''Hyper Zergling'' 22:07, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I am, actually. He was in Mass Effect 3, Transformers: Dark of the Moon and Darksiders. I think in Condemned 2 as well. Queen-of-the-Living-Dead (talk) 01:00, August 29, 2012 (UTC) I don't have ideas as of now. I just decided to talk to you about it, because I am, unfortunately, not currently in a Resident Evil mood, but I don't want this Wiki to die because of that. ~''Hyper Zergling'' 03:54, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Well, I appreciate your encouragement. Thanks. (That is not sarcasm) ~''Hyper Zergling'' 04:37, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Heheh, alright. ~''Hyper Zergling'' 04:46, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Uh, okay. Why? Queen-of-the-Living-Dead (talk) 00:59, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Oh yeah. I see what you're saying. That actually makes sense. Queen-of-the-Living-Dead (talk) 10:21, August 30, 2012 (UTC) If you're still around, up for adding to Gambit? I haven't yet, because I'm not exactly sure what you're going for. ~''Hyper Zergling'' 15:30, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Oh, okay. I mean, Resident Evil 6 put me in a Resident Evil mood, so I'm up for helping you do stuff for Gambit. But like I said, I don't know what's going on in your head. ~''Hyper Zergling'' 20:23, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Does Doll-Face have to live through Gambit? I'm considering on not having Tammy revived for story effectiveness reasons, and you said something about wanting her having a final face-off against him. ~''Hyper Zergling'' 22:04, October 24, 2012 (UTC) I know that already, but what I mean is, I might actually have Tammy actually die in the year 2000, when she has Dom escape. If that happens, there can't be a final face-off between her and Doll-Face, and this showdown would have to happen in Gambit if I have Tammy die in 2000. What I am trying to ask is if it's (almost) a must, that the final battle between them has to take place after Gambit. ~''Hyper Zergling'' 23:11, October 24, 2012 (UTC) The existence of Gambit (as first encounter and whatnot) gives me a reason to keep her alive. But at the same time, it's better for Dom's character if she's dead. I'll keep her alive though, for the reason of having a final fight. I am going to make a hypothetical DLC for Resident Evil 6 with Tammy as the main character, and she'll fight Doll-Face at the end of that. ~''Hyper Zergling'' 03:45, October 25, 2012 (UTC) I think that's a pretty good idea, but I'll have to replan a few things, since I obviously never thought of that. Also, I'm thinking about having the sociopath/anti-heroness tendencies kick in, only when she has an idea where Doll-Face is. ~''Hyper Zergling'' 21:40, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Of course there will be build-up before the end. ~''Hyper Zergling'' 18:25, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Regarding Gambit, again